


Detention

by gyucheollie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyucheollie/pseuds/gyucheollie
Summary: where jeonghan secretly likes seungcheol, the famous ‘detention’ bad boy whom always get in trouble. one day, jeonghan decided to get in trouble just to get close to seungcheol.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yoon Jeonghan!!” someone shouted his name from across the hallway. It’s none other than Joshua, his childhood best friend for 10 years. Both of them became inseparable ever since they became next door neighbours.    
  


Before Jeonghan could turn around, he got attack by Joshua’s bear hug. Jeonghan almost lost his balance but regain it soon after and chuckles. “If this isn’t the legendary Hong Jisoo bear hug attack!”    
  


Yoon Jeonghan. Everyone in the school knows him as the top star student with good grades & good attendance. He now lives in a shared apartment with his best friend, Joshua Hong. Everyone loves Jeonghan for his friendly and kind heart; he always greets everyone he sees in school, and be it his classmates, his teachers, the school cafeteria lunch lady or the janitor.    
  


Jeonghan is like an angel sent from heaven to just help everyone. He has a weekend part time job as a barista near the campus with Joshua. He spends most of his free time either in the library reading else he would be sleeping in his apartment.    
  


Jeonghan is a kind hearted angel who is well loved by everyone in school.   
  


After the bear hug attack from his best friend, they let go of each other and laughed. They started making their way through the crowd in the hallway to their classroom for their class. Jeonghan was majoring in Advertising Management while Joshua was majoring in Business Management so they had to go their separate ways as they reach staircase. “See you later during lunch Jisoo!” Jeonghan said and does their special handshake before going up the stairs to his class.    
  


Jeonghan walks to his classroom and settles down at his seat which is located at the back right beside the window. He took out his book and started to write down some notes while waiting for his teacher to come. The school bell rang a few minutes later, his teacher walked in and behind his teacher; there was this guy with black hair who followed his teacher. Jeonghan looked up and notice how good looking the guy looks like.    
  


As the teacher settle the class down and greeted the students, Jeonghan couldn’t keep his eyes off on this black haired guy beside his teacher, Mr Lee Chan.    
  


Mr Lee grabs everyone’s attention by introducing the mysterious black haired guy that stood beside him the whole time. “Class, today we have a new transfer student, his name is Choi Seungcheol. He will be joining us; please do take care of him.”    
  


Everyone in the class started to murmur and the girls in the class can’t stop talking about how good looking he is. On the other hand, Jeonghan shakes his head as he hears those girls talking about the new guy and how they will try to get into his pants.    
  


After introducing Seungcheol to the class, Mr Lee told Seungcheol to take a seat beside Jeonghan at the back of the class. Seungcheol then proceed to walk to the back of the class and settle down without taking notice of Jeonghan’s existence.    
  


Classes continued as usual throughout the day till it was lunch break. Jeonghan packs his bag and message Joshua to meet at the cafeteria entrance. When he was about to leave the class, he decided to talk to Seungcheol and ask if he would like to join him for lunch.    
  


He walks to Seungcheol and did a small knock on the table to grab his attention. “Hi! Seungcheol, right? Do you want to join me and my friend for lunch since it’s your first day here?” Seungcheol didn’t bother to look up at the person talking to him; he just took his bag and walked out of the classroom.    
  


Jeonghan’s jaw dropped as he saw Seungcheol walked out of the classroom without acknowledging. Jeonghan shrugs and walk to the cafeteria entrance to see Joshua waiting for him.   
  


Jeonghan lightly punch Joshua in the arm and told him, “Yah, you wouldn’t believe what happened today in class!” Joshua whines when Jeonghan punch his arm and started to slap each other like little kids in the middle of the cafeteria. They continue to slap each other till they realise everyone was looking at them, so they stopped and ran away in embarrassment.    
  


They ran to the school field and laugh as they fell down at their favourite spot under the tree. They were laughing about what happened just now in the school cafeteria. “So, what were you going to tell me before the whole school started judging us in the cafeteria?” Joshua questioned Jeonghan which makes Jeonghan remembers about what he wanted to tell Joshua. “Oh yeah about that, I wanted to tell you about this new transfer student that is in my class now. He is good looking but at the same time he is just cold to everyone. I asked him after class if he wanted to join us for lunch but he just ignored me and walked out of the classroom.” Jeonghan sighs as this is the first time someone didn’t even acknowledge him. “What was his name?” Joshua asked as he pats Jeonghan’s shoulder. “His name is Choi Seungcheol.”    



	2. Chapter 2

When Joshua heard Jeonghan said that name. Choi Seungcheol. He found it familiar but he doesn’t remember where he heard it from. He was lost in his thoughts that Jeonghan started to call out for him. “Earth to Joshua Hong Jisoo!! Are you even listening to me?” 

Jeonghan decided to shake Joshua by his shoulders and that was when Joshua came back to his senses. “Oh, I’m sorry. What were you saying just now?” Jeonghan gets concerned as he saw Joshua looking so lost in thoughts. 

“Are you okay Jisoo? You look so lost after I told you about the new guy, Choi Seungcheol. Do you perhaps know him?” 

Joshua heard the name once again when Jeonghan mention it. “I heard of his name somewhere before but I’m not sure. Don’t worry too much about it Hannie.” Joshua calls Jeonghan, Hannie, as it’s his childhood nickname. 

Joshua shrugs off the thought for now and they just enjoy their time under the tree talking about how did their classes went. 

Soon, lunch break was over so they headed back to their class for the 2nd half of the day. As Jeonghan entered the class to his seat, he saw Seungcheol seated right at his seat beside his table using his phone. Jeonghan walked past Seungcheol to his seat and settle down while getting out his books.

Jeonghan then focused on writing some notes on his notebook while waiting for the next period to start. On the other hand, the girls in the class continue to fawn over Seungcheol who doesn’t even bother his surroundings.

Next period started as usual with Jeonghan’s favourite subject, it was “Advertising Strategies”. He was listening to his favourite class attentively as Mr Lee was teaching it however Seungcheol didn’t bother on what was going on. Suddenly, he just stood up angrily and wanting to stomp out of class but Mr Lee shouted, “Where do you think you are going Mr Choi?” Seungcheol stared back at Mr Lee and said “It is none of your business!”

Mr Lee angrily took out a piece of pink paper that stated the word ‘Detention’. He wrote some things down and passes it to Seungcheol, “You will be going to detention after school today.” Seungcheol grabs the paper and shove it into his pocket.

The whole class started to murmur about what just happened while Jeonghan just wonder what is this man all about, like why was he acting like this when he was all so cold to everyone in the class. Class ended as usual with gossips from class that slowly spread around the entire school. Jeonghan and Joshua met up after class ended. “Hannie! I’m over here!” Joshua shouted and waved across the hallway at his locker area.

Jeonghan made his way over to Joshua when Seungcheol accidentally bump into Jeonghan, making Jeonghan drop the books that he was holding. Jeonghan knelt down and pick up his book but Seungcheol being his cold self just walked away without apologising.

Jeonghan quickly picked up the books and made his way over to Joshua. Joshua questioned what happened and Jeonghan got upset saying, “It’s that Choi Seungcheol guy again, he is so unfriendly and he didn’t bother to even apologise to me when he was the one who knock into me, making me drop the books I was holding in my arms.”

Joshua heard what Jeonghan said, he told him to be careful since they are in the same class. After catching up on what happened in school, they decided to grab dinner back home. While waiting for their dinner order, Joshua decided to text Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo. He is Choi Seungcheol’s best friend in their previous school. He has known Seungcheol since birth and they are like blood related brothers. They have attended the same school from young till now but recently, Seungcheol got kicked out of the school due to his bad records in the school. Wonwoo still keeps in touch with Seungcheol after getting transferred to another school. Wonwoo and Joshua got to know each other through Mingyu, Wonwoo’s boyfriend.

Joshua texted Wonwoo, “Wonwoo, are you still in contact with Choi Seungcheol?” After he texted Wonwoo, he put his phone in his pocket and continue talking to Jeonghan.

On the other side of the town, Wonwoo was out with his boyfriend, Mingyu, when he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took out his phone and saw that he received a text from his friend, Joshua. He opened the message on his phone and saw that strange message that Joshua have sent him. He decided to reply, “Yeah, I do still keep in contact with Choi Seungcheol. Did something happen?” and he hit the send button. 


	3. Chapter 3

He then question Mingyu as they are in the same school, “Did anything happen in school? Why is Joshua hyung asking?” Mingyu with his confused pup face, “Ehhh not that I know of…why?” Wonwoo proceed by showing Mingyu his conversation with Joshua. “To be very honest, Seungcheol hyung just transferred into this school, I doubt anything happened, perhaps you should just wait for Joshua hyung to reply you with what happened” Wonwoo just nodded and put his phone away. 

Later that night, just as Wonwoo was gonna kiss Mingyu goodnight, his phone vibrated on the side table, he leaned towards his side table and got his phone, the screen shows a new message from Joshua Hyung, “Ah, no no nothing happened, I just wanted to confirm that the Seungcheol in my school is the Seungcheol that we know because he’s acting like a bitch earlier” 

This got Wonwoo thinking, why would this Seungcheol be so cold, the Seungcheol he know always had a smile on his face and always bringing laughter around, it also made him think what have happened during the past 6 months when he skipped school most of the time and cut all contacts with everyone which ultimately lead him to being kick out of the school due to playing truancy.

After receiving the message Wonwoo sent, it got Joshua thinking what happened to Choi Seungcheol. He then ate his dinner with Jeonghan and watched some Netflix series before heading to their room to rest for the night as they had a long day today. Slowly both Jeonghan and Joshua doze off and fell asleep till next morning. 

The next morning, the sun shines through the windows of Jeonghan’s bedroom brightly. He woke up when his alarm started to ring from his phone. He taps the snooze button a couple of times before getting up to wash up and prepare for school. Joshua was preparing breakfast in the kitchen as he got up early today. “Good Morning Jisoo!” Jeonghan came out of his room happily.

“Morning Hannie! Why are you so happy today? Did you dream of something nice last night?” Joshua chuckles and puts the plate of scrambled eggs, ham and toast infront of Jeonghan. “Well, perhaps I did! I woke up feeling good today!” Jeonghan said it excitedly while munching on the toast. 

After finishing their breakfast, they grabbed their bags and head out to school. Jeonghan is in a good mood today so he offered to drive to school today. “Jisoo, you are in luck today, I’m in the mood to drive to school! Hop on and let’s go!” Joshua quickly hops in and fastens his seatbelt. 

Jeonghan started the engine and drove off to school. He turned up the music in the car and both of them started singing along. After driving for 20 minutes, they reach their school. Jeonghan drove into the school carpark and parks his car at the vacant parking lot. He turned off his engine and both of them got out of the car while grabbing their backpack from the backseat. While Jeonghan was locking up his car, Seungcheol walk by, look at Jeonghan then walk away. 

Jeonghan saw Seungcheol looking at him but then when he wanted to say hi, he remembered what Joshua told him. “What’s wrong with that guy? Does he have anything against me?” Jeonghan asked Joshua as they stood side by side. Joshua shrugs, “Oh wells, I guess ignoring him is the best possible way for now.” Soon after, they both walk into school to their lockers to grab their books for class. As usual, they walk to the same area and parted ways at the staircase with their special handshake. They told each other that they will meet at the cafeteria at lunch but this time without embarrassing themselves. 

Jeonghan made his way to class thinking whether Seungcheol would do something again to get into detention. Yesterday was the first time that he saw Mr Lee that angry. He enters the class to see Seungcheol doodling on his own textbook and he went to peek over to see what Seungcheol was doing. 

While Jeonghan was busy peeking at the doodles on the book, he didn’t realise Seungcheol was staring at him. Seungcheol said coldly, “What are you looking at, chestnut brown hair boy?” That’s when Jeonghan realised that he was too focused on looking at the doodles; he forgot who he was messing with. Jeonghan quickly look away and scratch his head, “uhhh, I’m sorry for looking at your book. I just... uhh find the doodles cute.”


	4. Chapter 4

Seungcheol then close his book and focus on his phone without acknowledging. Jeonghan ears turn red that he quickly took a seat at his desk. Jeonghan couldn’t believe what just happened and he couldn’t get the thought out of how cold Seungcheol is when he saw all the soft cute little doodles on his book. 

Class started as usual and it was never boring as usual for Jeonghan as he enjoys every class. He loves Advertising Management to the extent that he can’t wait to get a bachelor’s degree when he enters university. After a couple of periods, it was time for lunch and Jeonghan texted Joshua to meet at the cafeteria entrance. He packed his bag and walked out of class accidentally bumping into Seungcheol. Seungcheol scoffs, “Watch where you’re going chestnut boy!” 

Jeonghan just brushed off what Seungcheol said and walks out of class. He ran over to find Joshua waiting for him at the entrance of the cafeteria while checking his watch. “Jisoo, i’m sorry that i’m late, I got held up in class just now due to upcoming assignments as the teachers are getting us ready for project works.” Jeonghan was out of breath after running over and talking in the speed of light. “Hannie, I am not mad that you’re late but you are so adorable.” Joshua chuckles and ruffles Jeonghan’s hair. They both enter the cafeteria to get their lunch and settled down at the seats near the window as it is Jeonghan’s favourite spot. 

“So, how’s class today? Did that guy do anything to you?” Joshua asked as he was concerned about Jeonghan’s well-being since they are not in the same class. “Well I guess nothing much but just now i accidentally bump into him while getting out of class and he got kind of angry I guess.” Jeonghan said as he munch on his sandwich. 

“Better get on his good side instead of his bad side Hannie since you guys will be seeing each other everyday.” Joshua laughs as he said that. “Hong Jisoo, don’t make me throw my food at you.” Jeonghan was about to throw his sandwich when he noticed that someone was looking at him from afar at the other side of the cafeteria. The someone was none other than Choi Seungcheol.

Jeonghan and Joshua quickly finish up their lunch and left the cafeteria in a hurry. “Tha- that was close. That guy sure can be creepy at times.” Jeonghan was catching his breath as he ran out of the cafeteria dragging Joshua with him. Joshua sometimes wonders why is he friends with Jeonghan, and he then remember that he is the only one who can deal with Jeonghan’s mess. 

Lunch break was soon over and Jeonghan strolls back to his classroom for his next favourite class “Consumer’s Behaviour”. It was taught by another favourite teacher of his, Mr Lee Seokmin. Class started as usual and Jeonghan was taking down all the notes given by his teacher in his book while Seungcheol was sleeping at his desk. 

Mr Lee saw Seungcheol sleeping soundly at the back and decided to quiz him. “Mr Choi Seungcheol, how many steps are there for consumer buying process?” Seungcheol was still sleeping. “Mr Choi, please answer my question!” Mr Lee was getting impatient and Jeonghan notice that Seungcheol was still sleeping so he decided to tap on Seungcheol’s shoulder to wake him up. 

Seungcheol groans and woke up, “What the hell was that for chestnut boy?” Jeonghan got worried and he quickly told Seungcheol that Mr Lee was looking at him. “Mr Choi Seungcheol, did you have a good afternoon nap?” Seungcheol being the cold rebellious him replied, “Yeah I did have a good nap this afternoon, thanks for asking.” 

Seungcheol stretch his arms and yawn, “So, what was it that you were asking me about, Mr Lee?” Jeonghan was shocked when he heard Seungcheol’s reply to Mr Lee. Mr Lee was furious and asked the question one last time, “As I was asking earlier, Mr Choi, do you know how many steps are there for consumer buying process?” 

Seungcheol scoffed and said, “I am going to make a guess, hmm 8 steps?” Mr Lee was at his limit when he scolded Seungcheol, “Apparently you weren’t paying attention to my class the entire time due to you catching up on your beauty sleep in my class. You will be sent to detention after school today, no excuses.” Mr Lee went to his desk and took out the pink slip that Seungcheol is familiar with, writing down Seungcheol’s name and reason why he was sent to detention for. Mr Lee then pass the pink slip to Seungcheol who then took the paper and shove it into his pocket. 

Jeonghan doesn’t understand why does Seungcheol always find troubles with the teachers and gets into detention. It’s been just two days and Seungcheol have gotten into detention for 2 days straight. He wanted to befriend with Seungcheol but it doesn’t seem like a good idea after seeing what happened for the past 2 days. He wonders what is up with this Seungcheol guy after all.


	5. Chapter 5

School finally ended and Jeonghan had never felt more tired than ever. School works, upcoming projects and exams are starting to pile up like mountains for him. It was just the first week of school and he is exhausted by everything that is coming over him. 

Jeonghan’s phone vibrated in his pocket, he took out his phone to see a text from Joshua, “Hannie, don’t wait up for me! I got held up in my last class cause the teacher isn’t letting any of us go till we all submit our quiz.” 

Jeonghan then replies, “Alrighty Jisoo, I will see you at home then! I’ll grab some dinner on the way back too!” After hitting the send button, he put his phone in his pocket and started to make his way home. On his way out to the school parking lot, he passed by the detention room and saw Seungcheol inside doodling on his book as usual. 

He peek through the window to see what is Seungcheol doing as he thinks that Seungcheol isn’t that kind of cold person he is supposed to be. He wonders what if he tries talking to Seungcheol bit by bit, would it help him to open up to him. He keeps thinking what are the problems Seungcheol was probably facing with. This thought just came to him and he just want to help Seungcheol is whichever way he can. 

After 5 minutes of staring at Seungcheol, he decided to make his way back home after one exhausting day at school. He unlock his car and got in while sighing as his whole body was aching badly. He started the engine and drive to McDonald’s drive-thru to get some dinner for him and Joshua. After buying dinner, he headed straight back to the apartment. When he reach the apartment, he just threw his bag on the ground and set the dinner on the table. 

While waiting for Joshua to come back for dinner, he went back to his room to take a shower first. After taking a shower, he heard the front door unlocked and he knew Joshua was back home. He walked out of his room with his oversized sweater and sweatpants greeting Joshua, “You’re finally back! I will die from hunger if you were to come a minute later!” Jeonghan hits Joshua’s arm playfully. 

Joshua laughed, “I’m sorry Hannie, I didn’t mean to be this late. The teacher didn’t want to let any of us go.” Soon after Joshua explained to Jeonghan what happened, they laughed and ate their dinner happily even though they were both exhausted from what happened in school today. 

After dinner, they both sit on the couch side by side watching Netflix series. The thought of Seungcheol keeps coming in Jeonghan’s mind that makes him wonder what is so attractive about this guy that he keeps thinking about him. Joshua was calling out to Jeonghan but he was in deep thoughts that he didn’t hear Joshua calling him till Joshua shake his shoulders. 

“Hannie, hannie, are you listening to me?” Jeonghan snap out of his thoughts, “Sorry Joshua, I was thinking about something, why?” 

“You look so deep in thoughts, is something bothering you Hannie? You know that you can always trust me and talk to me about it right?” Joshua looks concern as he put his hand on Jeonghan’s shoulders. Jeonghan wonders if he should talk to Joshua about it because Joshua doesn’t really like Seungcheol after the last time Jeonghan talked about him. In the end, he decided not to for now.

“I’m fine, I’m just worried about all the upcoming projects and assignments as well the piling mountain of school works coming in.” Jeonghan reassures Joshua that he is just worried about school stuff since he is the top student in the school. He does not want his ranking to drop in school. 

Joshua smiles, “I thought what was so important that it was bothering you at first but it’s just school apparently. Well it’s getting late too, we should head to bed.” Jeonghan turns around and looks at the clock, it was already 11pm. Soon they both said their goodnight and headed to their room to sleep. 

Thoughts of Seungcheol still floats around in Jeonghan’s mind till he eventually fell asleep. Next morning, the sun shine brightly into his room and he woke up to his alarm ringing. He groans while hitting the snooze button a couple of times before finally getting out of bed. He did his usual routine by washing up, eating his breakfast and getting to school with Joshua. They took their books from their lockers and parted ways to their own class.

Jeonghan was still exhausted from everything that happened yesterday but when he reach class, he just puts on the angel smile that he always have and walk into class. He walk to his desk and settle down on his seat after putting his bag on the ground. He look out of the window while waiting for class to start as he sense someone looking at him from the back. He turn around and saw Seungcheol settling down at his desk beside him. He was too tired to even bother about what Seungcheol is doing. 

Class started as usual and Jeonghan was taking down the notes he needs as there are upcoming exams 3 weeks later. He took small secret glances at Seungcheol while copying the notes down and smiled to himself unconsciously. He just wants to be friends with Seungcheol but he is unsure how to approach him after the last encounter with Seungcheol. 

Soon after, it was time for lunch break and Jeonghan pack his stuff while Joshua waited for him outside his classroom. He walks out of class to see Joshua leaning against the door and he went to tackle hug Joshua. “Joshuaaaaaa, you came to pick me up from class?” Joshua got a shock and laughed, “Oh my god Yoon Jeonghan, don’t do that to me please, I almost dropped my damn phone for the nth time!” Joshua then hug Jeonghan after. 

They were deciding what to eat at the school cafeteria when Joshua heard a familiar voice. “Joshua hyung!” That familiar voice belongs to the one and only Wonwoo. Joshua turn around and was shock when he saw Wonwoo in their hallway with his boyfriend, Mingyu. Joshua rush to hug the younger one while asking, “What are you doing here Wonwoo? I haven’t seen you in forever ever since we went to different university!” 

Wonwoo laughs and hug Joshua back tightly. “I miss you Joshua hyung! Well I’m here because this puppy here, Kim Mingyu, wanted me to eat with him for lunch today as I didn’t have any class. And, yes we have not seen each other since then!” Joshua keeps hugging Wonwoo and he didn’t want to let go of the younger one till Jeonghan cough. 

Joshua quickly let go and chuckles. Jeonghan pouts then speaks up, “Hey Won and Gyu, it’s been awhile since we last saw each other too!” Wonwoo and Mingyu then tackled Jeonghan into a surprise hug attack. “We miss you too Jeonghan hyung! We were just fooling around with you but you look adorable when you pout!” Jeonghan lets out a chuckle. 

“We are heading to the school cafeteria for lunch, you wanna join us?” Jeonghan asked Wonwoo and Mingyu as it have been awhile since they last sat down to catch up on everything they have missed. “We would love to join you both as it have been awhile since we last catch up on each other’s lives!!” Wonwoo and Mingyu said in unison. 

As the 4 of them started to walk away from Jeonghan’s class to the school cafeteria, Wonwoo notice someone familiar walking out from Jeonghan’s class. It is none other than Choi Seungcheol, his best friend. As Seungcheol was packing to leave the class, he notice a group of guys standing outside of the class. He walk out of the classroom not paying attention to the group of guys but then he saw Jeon Wonwoo, his best friend. He walks away as soon as he saw him and he wonders, "Why is Jeon Wonwoo here, in my school?"


	6. Chapter 6

As Seungcheol walks away, Wonwoo wanted to call out to Seungcheol but decided not to. He continue walking with the 3 of them to the cafeteria. Wonwoo whispered to Mingyu, “I think I just saw Seungcheol walking out of the classroom that Jeonghan was in. Do you think it was why Joshua hyung texted me that day asking about Seungcheol?” Mingyu looks at Wonwoo with a confused look, “Wait, they are in the same class and I didn’t know about this?” 

They settled down at Jeonghan’s favourite spot in the school cafeteria. As Jeonghan went to get his food with Mingyu, Wonwoo decided to ask Joshua regarding about the text he receive a few days back. “Joshua hyung, that day you texted me, is it because Jeonghan hyung attends the same class as Seungcheol hyung?”

Joshua raised an eyebrow and look at him, “Well technically it is because of that as Jeonghan didn’t do anything but Seungcheol, he isn’t the Seungcheol you know right? Like the way he acts and the way he used to be.” 

Wonwoo nodded his head and sighs, “I don’t understand why is Seungcheol acting this way either, as soon as he left our school, he didn’t contact me that often anymore.” All Joshua could do what to comfort Wonwoo by patting his shoulders, “It isn’t your fault that he is being like this though, something must happened after he left his school previously.” 

“I really hope so but I’m not sure how to approach him because it seems like he was avoiding me just now when he did see me.” Wonwoo had his head down after when he feels defeated by Seungcheol’s look just now. “It’s okay Wonwoo, just give him some time to maybe settle down here and perhaps open up to you soon.” Joshua reassure him as he sees Mingyu and Jeonghan making their way back to their table with the two trays of food for the 4 of them.

Jeonghan asked, “What were you guys talking about? It seems like a serious conversation you guys had just now.” Joshua chuckles, “Hannie, it’s nothing, it’s just us catching up like old times, right Wonwoo?” Wonwoo smiled and said, “Yeah catching up just like old times with my favourite hyung as usual!” He then put his arms around Joshua and give him a light squeeze on the shoulder.

Jeonghan pouts, “So, I’m not your favourite hyung too?” 3 of them started laughing when Jeonghan said that and Mingyu hugs Jeonghan, “We all love you Jeonghan hyung, don’t be upset.” They ate lunch while chatting up happily, catching up like good old times. Soon, lunch break was over and they went their separate ways, Wonwoo accompany Mingyu to his class, Joshua went for his next class and Jeonghan made his way back to his own class. The next period was another favourite class for Jeonghan, it is Maths, taught by Mr Lee Jihoon. 

After 20 minutes into the maths class, Jeonghan was doing his work and he notice that Seungcheol was busy doodling on his worksheet. He tried to whisper to Seungcheol to do his work as they need to submit the worksheet at the end of the class. “Seungcheol.” Jeonghan whispered as soft as he could but Seungcheol didn’t hear. “Seungcheol, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan whispered once again but abit louder this time. 

Seungcheol heard Jeonghan calling out to him and he looks at Jeonghan with a cold stare. “What do you want from me, chestnut hair boy?” He whispered and then look away. Jeonghan then answered to him softly, “You do know that you need to finish that worksheet from Mr Lee before you could leave the class right?” Seungcheol scoffed and smiled, “So what if I don’t finish it, he can’t stop me from leaving the class.” 

At this moment, Mr Lee stood behind Seungcheol as he heard what Seungcheol said. “May I know what did you just say Mr Choi?” Mr Lee asked him sternly. Seungcheol turn around and smiled, “I said that so what if I don’t finish this worksheet of yours, you can’t stop me from leaving the class because it’s my freedom to do what I want.” Mr Lee stood right infront of Seungcheol and said, “No one is allowed to leave my class until they are done with my work, do you understand my instructions Mr Choi?” Seungcheol stood up and bang his desk, “I am not going to finish your damn work and I’m going to leave now, you can’t stop me!” 

He took his bag and pack his things but Mr Lee pull him by the arm. “You will attend detention for this whole week then since my instructions to you aren’t clear enough for you to understand.” He pull Seungcheol to the front of the class, writing the detention slip for the whole week and giving it to Seungcheol whereas he just shove it into his pocket. “Thanks for the detention week, Mr Lee.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes and walked out of class. 

Jeonghan was shock at what just happened in class right infront of him. Well he expected Seungcheol to be reacting this way but not to the extent where he got a week of detention. He now really wonder what or who is this Choi Seungcheol guy, like why is he always getting his ass into detention. Jeonghan thought about it and whispers to himself, “I’ll make sure to find out about you, Choi Seungcheol.”


	7. Chapter 7

The day ended as usual but this time Jeonghan had one more thing in mind, it is the one and only, Choi Seungcheol. He was so lost in thoughts at that moment that he missed his stop to get off the bus. He was so deep in thoughts and by the time he realised he missed his stop, he was already at another place which seems foreign to him.

He quickly got off the bus and looked around at where he ended up at. Apparently he ended up in the estate where rich people live. All around him was just those expensive looking houses like bungalow and penthouse. As he looks around until he started to walk around and he saw someone familiar, it was none other than Choi Seungcheol. He wanted to run and hide but then he saw that Seungcheol was with an older man. 

Jeonghan thought to himself in his mind, “Who is that man with Seungcheol? Is that his sugar daddy? Is that why he is so rich and a badass boy in school?” It made Jeonghan wonder more and he wants to find out what is Choi Seungcheol all about. Jeonghan decided to go close and eavesdrop on the conversation. As he walked closer to them, he heard something that surprised him. “Daddy!” Seungcheol called out to the older man. “Why are we meeting today? What do you need me to do for you today?” Seungcheol looks at the older man and smiled.  
The older man replied, “I would need you to do something important for me today but let’s go somewhere private to talk about it instead.” Seungcheol nodded and followed the older man into his car. They drove off, leaving a blank Jeonghan who overheard the whole conversation while hiding in a corner. 

A cold wind blew past Jeonghan’s face and he woke up to his senses. He came to realization with what he just heard and whatever happened just now keeps on replaying in his mind. The image of the older man and Seungcheol just keeps on replaying in his mind especially when Seungcheol called him “Daddy”. Jeonghan gotten even more confused that he kept on walking in a direction that will never bring him home. 

Soon it was 8pm and Jeonghan was still at the rich estate area. Suddenly his phone rang, Joshua was calling him. He picked up the call and he heard Joshua screaming over the phone, “YAH YOON JEONGHAN, WHERE ARE YOU? IT’S ALREADY 8PM!” Jeonghan quickly pull the phone away from his ear when Joshua started screaming. 

After Joshua finished screaming, Jeonghan answered Joshua, “Hi Joshuji, I slept in the bus and ended up at another area, i’m trying to find my way back now. I am sorry for making you worried but I should be back home in 30-40 minutes hopefully.” On the other side of the phone, Joshua sighed, “Aigoo Hannie-yah, do you need me to pick you up? I can head over to where you are now so that you won’t get lost and take another 2-3 hours to get your ass back home.” 

Jeonghan laughed softly, “Joshuji, it’s okay, I am already making my way home, probably 30 minutes more. If I am not back within 30 minutes, I’ll call you okay? I promise you Joshuji!” Joshua gave up and sighed once more, “Arraso Hannie-yah, I’ll set an alarm to 30 minutes later so that in any case you are not back and you didn’t call me, I will call you and make sure to pick you up by myself.” After the bickering, they hung up the call and Jeonghan tried to find his way around.

As he was wandering around, there was a guy who called out for him, he didn’t turn around but he walked faster. “YAH YOON JEONGHAN! STOP THERE!” the guy screamed and shouted which made Jeonghan stop in his step. The voice of the guy sounded familiar to Jeonghan as he shudders. Jeonghan closes his eyes and hoping it wasn’t the guy he was thinking about. Choi Seungcheol.

The guy he dreaded the most appeared right infront of him as his eyes are still closed. “Yah Yoon Jeonghan, what are you doing out here alone? Are you stalking me or something?” Jeonghan didn’t answer and Seungcheol bent down to see Jeonghan’s eyes are closed. Seungcheol tapped on Jeonghan’s shoulders and he shivered as he felt Seungcheol’s tap. “Yoon Jeonghan, why are you closing your eyes? Are you scared of me or something?” Jeonghan stayed still and did not answer Seungcheol. 

After several things Seungcheol did to wait for Jeonghan to open his eyes and answer him, he finally open and saw Seungcheol right infront of his face. He got a shock and stumbled backwards but Seungcheol grabbed him by his waist so that he didn’t fall backwards. Jeonghan’s cheek flushed red immediately when Seungcheol did that as he didn’t expect him to grab onto him. 

“Are you okay?” Those were the words Seungcheol said to Jeonghan but Jeonghan was too embarrassed to answer so he just nodded. “Yeah I’m alright, thank you for your help.” Jeonghan mumbled softly. He just couldn’t connect the dots right now to why is Seungcheol being so nice to him now, it messes up his mind like who is Seungcheol really is. 

Seungcheol continued to ask him, “What are you doing out here alone in this estate? I don’t remember seeing you around here before and I doubt you stay here right?” All Jeonghan did was to look down as he is afraid to say anything that might offend him. Seungcheol bend down once again to look up at Jeonghan, “Do you want to sit down at some cafe so you could tell me why are you here?” Jeonghan nodded while looking down. 

Seungcheol grab Jeonghan’s wrist as he didn’t want Jeonghan to feel uncomfortable if he were to grab his hand immediately after what just happened. Jeonghan followed beside Seungcheol into a cafe and Seungcheol ask Jeonghan to grab a sit near the window as he went to get the drinks for the both of them. After awhile, Seungcheol settled down with two cups of hot chocolate topped with marshmallows. Jeonghan took a cup and drank some as he was shivering from the cold or perhaps the guy right infront of him. 

Seungcheol broke the silence and look at Jeonghan, “So, will you now tell me why are you out here alone at night?” Jeonghan looks up and Seungcheol was looking at him worriedly. He started speaking, “Well, what happened was I was thinking about something and was too deep in thought, I missed my bus stop and ended up in this estate that I have never been in before. I walk around aimlessly but couldn’t find my way home as there wasn’t much people I could approach to ask for help. I was scared and afraid to talk to strangers as I’m not sure what would they do to me.” 

Jeonghan looked down right after he explained to Seungcheol the whole incident and how he landed up in here right now. All Seungcheol could do was give a soft smile and chuckled lightly. “Aigoo Yoon Jeonghan, do you know that you can be adorable at times? Why didn’t you just tell me just now when I asked you? Were you scared that it was someone else or someone who would kidnap you?” All Seungcheol said after somewhat made Jeonghan’s heart flutter and his cheeks were red. Seungcheol then used his fingers to tilt Jeonghan’s chin up so he could see Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan looked up and see the soft smile Seungcheol have on his face for the very first time since he started to interact with him. Suddenly a tear fell down Jeonghan’s cheeks and Seungcheol got worried so he quickly sat beside him to comfort him. “Jeonghannie, what’s wrong?” That’s the first time Jeonghan heard Seungcheol called him Jeonghannie. Jeonghan started to cry even more and all Seungcheol could do was to put an arm around him while he sobs into Cheol’s chest. 

/flashback to 9 years old Jeonghannie/

“Appa, I don’t want!” Jeonghannie kept on crying while his dad tried to pull him. “Listen to me, Jeonghan-ah. Appa isn’t bringing you anywhere but to the room at the corner.” His father kept on pulling onto his arms while he keeps crying. “Appa, I don’t want to go to the room at the corner, it is scary.” He kept crying for the next 5 minutes and soon after his father shouted in a very stern voice. “YOON JEONGHAN, YOU BETTER STOP CRYING NOW OR ELSE I’LL BRING YOU INTO THE ROOM AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL GET CANED.” Jeonghannie was shocked and he tried to stop crying but tears kept falling down. 

/end of flashback to 9 years old Jeonghannie/

After crying for a good 30 minutes into Cheol’s chest and soaking his shirt with his tears, he looked up at Cheol whom was quietly sitting beside him while hugging him and playing with his hair. “I-i’m sorry for soaking your shirt with my tears.” Jeonghan sat up slowly with Cheol’s arm still around him. “It’s okay Jeonghannie. Are you feeling better?” Jeonghan nods his head slowly, “I am feeling better, thank you for lending me a shoulder to cry on but now I am feeling embarrassed because I just cried infront of a detention kid here who hates my guts at times.” 

Seungcheol chuckled lightly, “I am not as bad as you think, it’s just how I was brought up I guess, like with all the shits happening around me recently. Well, why did you cry? Did you happen to remember something bad? You don’t need to share it with me if you are not ready to, I can wait till you want to share so that you can feel better.” Jeonghan kept silent and nodded his head while mumbling, “I remembered something that happened when I was 9 years old, which was why I cried all of a sudden. I’m sorry for making you worried and see me cry like this.” 

Seungcheol smiled softly at Jeonghan who still had streaks of tears on his face and uses his thumb to wipe off the tears on Jeonghan’s cheeks. “Aigoo, you are such a baby Jeonghannie-yah, care to share it with me and I promise to keep it a secret.” Seungcheol then did the action where he put his fingers on his lips to show he will keep it a secret. Jeonghan looks up at Cheol and nods slowly, “I’ll share it with you but on one condition which is why are you always getting yourself into detention in school? Is there any specific reason to it?”

Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan and sighs softly, “Jeonghannie, I promise to tell it to you one day but just not right now. We could do a pinky promise if you don’t trust me or record a video of me saying that. And one more thing, I promise to treat you nicely now that I got to know you better.” Jeonghan looks at him while pouting, “Promise? I want to take a video of you saying it so I can proof that it is you promising me this.” Seungcheol chuckled and just open the camera app on Jeonghan’s phone, “Here you go Jeonghannie, take a video of me promising you and it will be our proof in the future if you ever ask me.” 

Jeonghan takes the phone and signals Seungcheol once he started taking the video. “I, Choi Seungcheol, promise Yoon Jeonghan that I will tell him the reason why I always get myself into detention in school as to seal the deal with him telling me his secret too. I mark this date 1st February 2019 as the day I sealed the promise and deal with him.” Jeonghan recorded the video of promise from Seungcheol and locked his phone after. Seungcheol then cough a little to get Jeonghan’s attention, “So, are you ready to tell me what is going on Jeonghannie?” Jeonghan looked up from his phone and his heart flutter every single time Seungcheol calls him Jeonghannie. Jeonghan nods as he looks at Seungcheol, “I am ready but can we perhaps like to go to somewhere private to talk about it as I’m uncomfortable to share it in a public place like this.”

Seungcheol smiled, “Sure Jeonghannie, but where should we go? Hmm, are you comfortable to come over to my house? I have a house of mine own somewhere nearby here if you are alright with it?” Jeonghan’s phone suddenly rang and it was Joshua calling, he realised he was supposed to get home in 30 minutes but he totally forgot after crying when Seungcheol found him. 

He signals to Seungcheol that he needs to pick up a call, Seungcheol nods and he went to the counter to get 2 more hot chocolate topped with marshmallows to go. Jeonghan picked up the phone, “JOSHUJI, OH MY GOD but I forgot to inform you that I met a friend of mine on the way back home. We are still in the midst of catching up and I’ll probably be heading over to their place to sleepover since its late already.” 

Joshua chuckled over the phone and that wasn’t the reaction that Jeonghan expected, “Aigoo Hannie, its okay, I am not mad but just worried about you but since you have mentioned it that you met an old friend of yours, at least I feel more relieved knowing that you are in good hands. Well, don’t stay up too late and remember we have an assignment meeting in the late afternoon at around 4pm tomorrow.” 

Jeonghan smiled over the phone feeling relieved. “Arraso Joshuji, it’s a good thing we don’t have classes tomorrow but just an assignment meeting at 4pm, thanks for the reminder and I’ll call you once I leave my friend’s apartment in the morning.” 

Joshua laughed, “Alright Hannie, now what you should do is hang up the call with me and go catch up with your friend, we can always talk when we meet each other tomorrow. See you tomorrow okay? Sleep well and goodnight Hannie.” Jeonghan replied, “I’ll see you tomorrow Joshuji, sleep well and goodnight too!”

Jeonghan hung up and Seungcheol walked over to the table with two hot chocolate topped with marshmallows to go, “Was that Joshua?” Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol, “How do you know it’s Joshua?” Seungcheol chuckled, “Well your best friend since birth is Joshua and you guys are always sticking together like super glue, who wouldn’t know that.” Jeonghan smiled, “Well you are quite observant aren’t you? Knowing who my friends are and how is Joshua related to me.” 

All Seungcheol could do was smile softly at Jeonghan, “Are you ready to go? I have ordered two drinks for us to enjoy when we reach my house.” Jeonghan stood up from his seat and stretch his body as he sat for a good hour in the cafe, “Let’s go to your house, I wonder how does Mr Choi Seungcheol’s house would look like?” Seungcheol smiled and held out his hand for Jeonghan, “Then let’s go Jeonghannie, you shall see how wonderful my house is.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a slight smut scene, it's hidden somewhere in the middle

Jeonghan took Seungcheol’s hand and walk out together to Seungcheol’s car which was parked right outside the cafe. Seungcheol unlocks the car and open the car door for Jeonghan to get in. Jeonghan gets in the car and help Seungcheol to hold onto the 2 cups of hot chocolate topped with marshmallows. Seungcheol quickly ran over to the driver’s seat and hopped into the car smiling like an idiot as he saw Jeonghan holding onto the cups carefully as not to spill it. 

Jeonghan was struggling to put his seatbelt as he was holding onto two cups of hot chocolate. All Seungcheol could do was smile at Jeonghan’s innocence. Seungcheol leaned over to Jeonghan and help Jeonghan with the seatbelt. All Jeonghan could feel was his heart was about to explode from how close Seungcheol’s face was. Seungcheol pulled the seatbelt over Jeonghan and clip it on for him, then he took the two cups of hot chocolate and place it in the cup holder located in between them. At that point of time, Jeonghan’s cheeks are flushed red after that moment Seungcheol did those sweet actions for him. 

“Are we ready to go?” Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan dearly. Jeonghan turns over to look at Seungcheol, smiling at him, “Of course I’m ready to go, I can’t wait to see your house.” Seungcheol chuckled and started driving towards the direction of his house. On their way there, Jeonghan decided to turn on the radio and he looked out of the window. Beautiful streetlights and shophouses went past them as they drive along the streets. 

Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan while they stopped at a traffic light. Jeonghan was amazed by how beautiful the night was with all the streetlights surrounding the area. He didn’t notice Seungcheol was staring dearly at him so Seungcheol leaned closer to him and all of a sudden Jeonghan turn around. They were barely an inch away from each other’s face. For a moment, Jeonghan thought he stopped breathing when he realised how close Seungcheol’s face was. Their lips almost touching with barely any space between them. 

Seungcheol chuckle and smile, “Did I scare you my beautiful angel?” Jeonghan’s face turned into a pink flush and he smiles shyly. As the traffic light turned green, Seungcheol start driving again leaving Jeonghan embarrassed. After a few traffic lights and turns, they finally reached Seungcheol’s house and Seungcheol being the gentleman he is, he quickly went over to open the door up for Jeonghan while Jeonghan held onto the two cups of hot chocolate. 

Seungcheol then took one cup of hot chocolate into his hand and the other holding onto Jeonghan’s, leading him into the house. Seungcheol key in the passcode and open the door smiling, “In you go angel.” All Jeonghan could do was smile and step into the cosy house looking around at the interior. He was definitely amazed at how wealthy Seungcheol is but that’s not the point as long as the house looks cozy. “Wow! Your house looks amazing and the interior is so pretty!” Jeonghan exclaimed. Seungcheol chuckled, “Well.. it’s not as pretty as this angel in front of me right now!” Jeonghan could only blush and settle down on the couch with his cup of hot chocolate. Seungcheol sat beside him, taking the cups of hot chocolate and placing it on the table. 

Seungcheol held onto Jeonghan’s hand, “Well, remember our promise just now? The one you took a video of me sealing the deal with you if we tell each other what happened to us.” Jeonghan tighten his hold on Seungcheol’s hand and look at their hands intertwined. Seungcheol held Jeonghan close to him and reassure him that it was okay to take his time. “I am ready to tell you what happened to me when I was 9.” Jeonghan held onto Seungcheol’s fingers and smiles. “And I am ready to hear you out my little angel.” Seungcheol gave Jeonghan a forehead kiss and smiles. 

Jeonghan started telling Seungcheol what happened to him and Seungcheol paid attention to every single detail that was being told. He just wants to be there for Jeonghan seeing how fragile he was just now. Jeonghan started crying when he was telling his story and all Seungcheol could do was to wrap an arm around him and bring him close to him. He reassured Jeonghan that everything was in the past and it is alright now because he is doing well now. 

After telling his story, Jeonghan looks up at Seungcheol, “So, when are you going to tell me your secret of attending detention so often?” Seungcheol chuckled, “When the time is right, I’ll tell you and you don’t have to worry because you got that video of proof recorded down so I can’t run away from this cute angel right here!” Jeonghan’s cheeks turn into a pink shade as Seungcheol said that. “Jeonghannie, aren’t you tired? You cried so much today so you must be exhausted, let’s take a rest for the night okay?” Jeonghan kept quiet and just wrapped his arms around Seungcheol tightly. Seungcheol uses one of his hands and tilt Jeonghan’s chin up to look at him, Jeonghan blinked as Seungcheol leans in closer to him. The next second, Jeonghan could feel Seungcheol’s soft peach lips on his. 

Jeonghan wrap his arms around Seungcheol’s neck while Seungcheol wraps his around Jeonghan’s tiny waist. Seungcheol carries Jeonghan to his room and lay him down on his bed gently as he pulls away looking at Jeonghan like he is the only one in this world left. Jeonghan pull Seungcheol down by his collar and continue to kiss him as long as they have each other which only matters at that point of time. Seungcheol’s hands slowly cradled to his cheek when he entered his tongue inside Jeonghan’s mouth.Jeonghan opened his mouth to give access to Seungcheol and he gladly took the chance to explore each part of Jeonghan. 

The kiss was in urgent and full of need, but Seungcheol made it felt like you are secured with a mix of sweet and minty mingling taste and it was alright to continue doing it at this moment. Jeonghan, tasting Seungcheol’s soft peach lips contained a bit of lust as you devoured it wholeheartedly but Seungcheol didn’t give up when he felt like you were dominating the kiss so he pinned you down on the bed.

Seungcheol grumbled and Jeonghan just smiled while closing his eyes. Jeonghan nibbled on Seungcheol’s lower lips as Jeonghan knew that Seungcheol couldn’t restraint from holding him so he licked Seungcheol’s lips and snuggled forward until Jeonghan had to lift his head to get a full access to kiss him wholly. Seungcheol had given up on battling with Jeonghan and he let out a shaky moan when Jeonghan had slowed down against your lips. 

The kiss was so tender and safe to the point that Jeonghan felt like there were only Seungcheol and him on this planet. Seungcheol slowly turned his position so he was laying flat on his back without breaking the intense kiss and he placed Jeonghan on top of him. Things started to get hot and you guys undressing each other, and sure it was a long and hot night together.

The next morning, Jeonghan woke up but felt an empty space beside him. He sat up slowly and looked around to see Seungcheol not in the room. He got off the bed, taking one of Seungcheol’s shirts and throwing it over himself before he headed out to the living room to find Seungcheol. As he stepped out of the room, he smells scrambled eggs, bacon and toast from the kitchen. He walked towards the kitchen and saw the back of Seungcheol cooking breakfast for the both of them. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Seungcheol giving him a back hug as he greets him good morning. 

Seungcheol jumped a little and smiled as he sees Jeonghan, “Well i see you are awake, good morning my little angel, did you sleep well?” Seungcheol turns around and give Jeonghan a peck on the forehead as he hugs him. Jeonghan inhale Seungcheol’s peach scent and looks at him, “Good morning Cheollie, I did sleep well and perhaps one of the best I ever had in awhile.” Seungcheol smiled, “Well breakfast is almost ready, why don’t you go and wash up then we can have breakfast together?” Jeonghan nodded and went ahead to wash up while Seungcheol prepares to serve the breakfast with orange juice and milk. 

Once Jeonghan came back from washing up, they settled down to eat their breakfast, having cute little conversations and feeding each other. Jeonghan helps to wash the dishes once they are done while Seungcheol cleans it. They sat down on the couch and decided to just relax for the day as they watch some movies. “I’m never ever gonna complain about a day which I get to take a rest.” Jeonghan whines. “Aigoo, my little angel is whiny now, isn’t he?” Seungcheol chuckled and Jeonghan pouted. “I am not whiny, I am just happy to be with you right now.” Seungcheol hugged Jeonghan tightly and gave him a peck on the lips. 

As time passed, it was almost 4pm when Jeonghan’s phone started ringing. He did not see who was calling and just picked it up sleepily. “YAH YOON JEONGHAN, WHERE ARE YOU NOW? WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MEETING FOR OUR GROUP ASSIGNMENT AT 4PM AND NOW ITS ALMOST 4!” Jeonghan quickly shoot up from the couch, “OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY, I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT IT AND I WAS ABOUT TO TAKE A NAP INSTEAD. I WILL BE ON MY WAY SOON JOSHUJI!!” All Joshua could do was sigh as he knows that Jeonghan normally would be 15 minutes earlier from the meetup timing and if he is late or he can’t make it, he would inform 2 hours before but this time round, he actually forgot about the meeting. “It’s okay Hannie, I'll see you in about 30 minutes then? Do let me know when you are about to reach school so that I can come and pick you up at the front gate okay?” Jeonghan felt apologetic, “Arraso Joshuji, I will be there as soon as possible, I’ll see you in a bit okay?” Jeonghan hangs up the phone and quickly rush to Seungcheol’s room to change his clothes. 

Seungcheol came running in, “What happened, my little angel? Was that Joshua on the phone just now?” While Jeonghan was changing into his clothes, “I forgot that I have an assignment meeting with Joshua today at 4pm and now it’s 4pm.” Seungcheol laughed at how Jeonghan was panicking. “Well, do you need me to give you a ride to school then? And maybe pick you up after for dinner or supper by the time you end.” Jeonghan quickly pack his things, “Yes please give me a ride to school, please please please Cheollie.” Seungcheol change his clothes and took his phone, wallet, keys and Jeonghan’s bag. “Let’s quickly go else you will be even later than 4.30pm.” Seungcheol took Jeonghan’s hand and quickly went to the car. Seungcheol started the engine as they fasten their seatbelts, intertwined their hands and Seungcheol started driving. 

After 15 minutes of driving, they reached the school earlier than the expected timing that Jeonghan thought he would reach. Seungcheol quickly got out of the car and went over to open the door for Jeonghan. He then took Jeonghan’s bag from the backseat and gave it to Jeonghan. Jeonghan held onto Seungcheol’s hands, “Thank you for offering to send me to school on such a short notice, I really appreciate it Cheollie.” As Jeonghan and Seungcheol was talking, Joshua walked out and saw them at the front entrance but he stood from afar to see what is happening. He wonders when did Jeonghan got so close to Seungcheol that they are even holding hands and Jeonghan was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. He told himself to make sure to ask Jeonghan later after their assignment meeting. 

Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a peck on the cheek while Seungcheol gave him a forehead kiss after. “Call me after you are done okay? I will pick you up for dinner and see if you wanna stay over at my house again since it’s the weekends.” Jeonghan smiles and nodded, “I’ll see you later okay? I promise and if you are ever ready to tell me about your secret to going detention too, I’ll be waiting.” Seungcheol smiles. 

Joshua walked out to the school entrance and coughed, interrupting the conversation Seungcheol and Jeonghan have. Jeonghan turned around and saw Joshua, “Oh Joshua, I forgot to text you again when I am reaching the school, I am so so sorry.” Joshua smiles, “It’s fine Hannie, it was almost 4.30pm so I decided to come out and see if you have reached.” Jeonghan scratched the back of his head and look back at Seungcheol, “I’ll see you later okay and we will talk about that issue later.” Seungcheol smiled and give Jeonghan a peck on the cheek before he went to his car and drove off. 

Jeonghan turned and look at Joshua who seems to have a lot of questions in his mind. “Joshuji, I know you have a lot of questions to ask me and why I am with Seungcheol, but can we leave it till after we end the assignment meeting?” All Joshua could do at that point was to nod his head.


End file.
